The Pirate and the Royal
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Let's go back to the old days. Where the Pirates lived. Where rules, were rules. Where true love was never heard of. If you're born a Royal, you marry a Royal. But what happens when a Pirate falls for a Royal? Will there ever be such a thing called true love? Will they be able to break the rule? Or will they need help from a few friends?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Sibuna!

_Welcome aboard the Sibuna! The most wanted Pirate ship, ever. Known for kidnapping Princes, Princesses, or for even stealing from many palaces. The Sibuna has never been caught. The crew is the most loyal crew you'll ever find._

_There's Patricia Williamson. The captain of the ship. She comes from a rough life. Her crew mates are the most loyal ones ever. They'll do anything she says. Not just because she's captain, but because they're all close like family. The only person Patricia tells any secret is Joy Mercer._

_Ah yes, Joy! The navigator of the ship. As a young girl, Joy's always been good with directions. Her and Patricia have been partners in crime since they were eight! The two have stuck together since forever. Nothing can break this friendship apart. _

_Then there's Mara. Mara Jaffray. The one person that knows every ship from inside and out. She can easily plot paths to their target (along with the help of Joy) and she's great at healing any injury. She's the brains of the ship. _

_The next two are Nina Martin and KT Rush. The two fiercest sword fighters known. They can beat any and every person that attacks the ship. The two are very protective of everyone and in a battle, you don't need anyone else. They'll be done in a split second. _

_And finally, we have the three apprentices Dexter, Erin, and Cassie. No one knows where they came from, or even if they have any family. The three were found at a town square, about to be caught by the palace guards. Nina and KT fought of the guards, while Patricia, Joy, and Mara took them back to the ship. _

_Now, that's just the crew. We also have many princes and princess coming. Why don't I introduce one of them?_

_Eddison Miller. He prefers to be called Eddie though. Anyways, Eddie Miller comes from the richest kingdom there is. He's handsome, charming, and rich. Anything a princess would want for a future husband. No one here cares for true love. Rules are rules. If you're born a royal, you marry a royal. Anyways, ever since everyone heard about the Sibuna, they've tried to keep the princes, and the princesses safe. Although, no one from his kingdom has heard about it. Coincidence? Well it just so happens that our dear prince is a captive in the sibuna. _

_Now, this story isn't just about a pirate's life and what happens to the captives. It's not going to be a story about someone dying or true love's kiss. Nothing of the sort. _

_This story is about how a Pirate falls for a Royal. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Pirate and The Prince?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I actually am working on the chapters and have a few completed. I just haven't had enough time to type them up. I will probably update more next week, and yes, I will also update "Love is Like a Roller Coaster" as well. I feel like this chapter may be a bit rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the character's. **

* * *

Patricia smirked as the crew of another ship jumped on to her's. The captain of the ship walked over to her. He was a bit taller than her, with flat, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black long coat, over a blue and white striped shirt. He wasn't like a typical captain with a eye patch on his right eye, a hook for hand, or peg leg. In fact, he looked more like a prince than a captain.

"Back again, are we Benji?" She teased.

"Oh Pattycakes, don't underestimate me" He replied, pointing his sword at her. Patricia simply kicked his sword out of his hand and caught it. She pointed it at his chest and smirked.

"And I don't like to be called Pattycakes" She said. "Now, you can either leave or I make you"

Ben growled and jumped off, as his crew proceeded to join him. They swimmed back to their ship. Patricia threw Ben's sword on the deck of her ship. A girl with frizzy dark brown hair picked it up.

"What should I do with this?" She asked.

"Put it with the rest KT, oh and check up on our dear prince, will you?" Patricia smirked. KT nodded and walked towards the cabins. She opened a hatch which contained many other swords which were either stolen, or won against a battle. She dropped the one she had in there. Then, she went off towards a captive's cabin and opened the door.

"I don't need to be checked on every hour" A voice said. KT merely shrugged.

"Captain's orders" She said.

"When do I get to leave?" They asked.

"Whenever we get the ransom money. You can go KT, I can handle this one" Patricia said, walking in. KT, nodded and walked off, closing the door behind her. Patricia looked at the prince. He had brown hair that was combed off to one said, he was tall, he had brown eyes, and looked a bit muscular. "So, how's our dear prince?"

"I would be better if my feet weren't chained to the bed" He sneered.

"Ooh, a prince with an attitude. Don't worry, you'll have a friend here soon, Eddison" Patricia smirked.

"The name's Eddie" He said. She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. "By the way, I would appreciate it if I got good food instead of stale bread"

"Times are tough, deal with it" She replied.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked. Patricia sighed and turned around to face him.

"Half the time, the crew never gets to eat. You get to live as a prince, in a big old castle, while all we is a ship. You get anything you want with the snap of your fingers, while we have to fight, steal, and search for our things" She said. "You've never lived a pirate's life"

"Well, let me try then, it couldn't be that hard" He smirked.

"Or, it could be a way for you to escape" Patricia said.

"I won't try to escape" He said. Patricia looked at him.

"If you try to, I will lock you back in here" She said.

"I won't" He assured her. Patricia finally gave in and unlocked his chains. The two walked back up to the deck and the crew immediately help up their swords at him.

"Drop your swords" Patricia ordered.

"But-"

"I'm not gonna say it again" She said. The crew did as they were told and dropped the swords.

"The prince here, wants to see what a pirate's like is like. I want each of you, to teach him the important information. Joy, you'll teach him navigation, Mara you'll teach him the ship from inside to out, KT teach him sword fighting, Nina teach him about what to do when another ship attacks" Patricia said. The four girls nodded.

"Dexter, Erin, and Cassie plan a path towards our next target" The three nodded and started discussing. "I'll be in the captain's quarters if you need me"

Everyone did as they were told. Joy walked over to Eddie and the two walked towards the wheel that steered the ship.

"How did you convince Patricia to let you out?" Joy asked. Eddie shrugged. "She mostly never shows mercy to a captive, you got lucky"

"Maybe she's falling for me" Eddie smirked, making Joy laugh.

"She has never fallen in love" Joy said.

_"Well, I guess I'll just have to change that" _Eddie thought to himself. He had nothing else to don until the ransom was paid (Besides, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't think she was attractive). It couldn't be that hard, could it?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think. I have chapter two and three written up, I just need to type them onto my computer, and I'll probably do that over the weekend, or next week. **

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
